Professor Calamitous
Professor Finbarr Calamitous was Jimmy's most recurring nemesis on The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius animated series. He was a former student of Retroville Elementary, famous for never finishing anything he did, such as inventions, his lunch, and even his own sentences. Personality Calamitous, much like stereotypical evil geniuses, while incredibly smart and evil, can also be somewhat comedic and absent-minded. His problem of forgetting things is always used to the heroes' advantage, and while he did go through shock therapy to cure himself, his problem somehow came back during the events of Nicktoons Unite!, as his defeat was because he forgot to make the Doomsday Machine with solar panels instead of plugs, which were turned off by Spongebob. While he does love his daughter, Beautiful Gorgeous, he is always trying to get her to be evil like him, instead of just letting her do it her way, which creates some conflict between the two. Calamitous is one IQ's scientists but he in not trusted enough to be in her inner circle which makes him unaware of his boss's plans. Calamtious is caught by Eddy and alongside his team interrogates him and the only things he knows is that Iron Queen is after Eddy and his clanking partner (possibly Bender) because she was told by Alt. Doof that they killed him and where they can find the 4th pure Heart. He is in made of the toybot invent where he is up against Bender and The B Team and his archenemy Jimmy. He lost his supply of ghost energy after they save Amnity Park. Calamitous then points that "Boober." and his team, are inside his factory and that he won't let them stop his plan. Professor Clamitous then has the Harvester capture more fairies, but when Bender, Skipper, the team and a new ally of theirs arrive in Fairy World, they foil his plan. Calamitous then gloats to Jimmy, Bender, Skipper, Danny, King Julian, Asami and Tak that he and his team will succeed in their faces. Calamitous afterwards is almost killed by his team mates when he fails which caused him to quit for his life. Calamitous then joins up with Bender and Eddy against Iron Queen due to his mistreatment and he has brought the rest of Bender's Alpha allies to help in the fight Allies and enemies Former Allies: Iron Queen, Mecha Sally, Hugo Brass, Red Skull, Count Dooku, Queen Chrysalis, Ghetsis, Dr. Hugo Strange, Soldius Snake, Nemesis, Magic Man, 343 Guilty Spark Former Enemies: Jimmy Neutron, Fiona, Lara Su, Wave, Lien Da, Eddy, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, the B Team, Frost, Lizbeth, Pinky, Brain, the Alpha Team, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Category:Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Jimmy Neutron Universe Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Former members of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Members of the B Team Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters debutting in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Reformed Villains Category:Scientists Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The V Team's allies Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tim Curry Category:Dimwits Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:TheBrideKing's Favorite Villains Category:Evil Genius